The Diary of a Slytherin
by Jily-Hinny-Always
Summary: Hi, I'm Rose Nymphradora Weasley. I am a Weasley but there is something that makes me different from them. I am a Slytherin and proud of it! My family hates me especially my Dad but I get on with it with help from my friends Lacie Zabini, Lyra Nott, Seth Zabini and Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Diary Of A Slytherin

A/N I do not own anything. I hope you like it.

1st August 2017

Dear Diary,

Hi! My name is Rose Nymphradora Weasley. Today is my 11th birthday and I got you from my Mom as a present. I also got my Hogwarts letter and even though every knew I was going to get it, we went to Nana Molly's to celebrate me getting my letter. Nana Molly did it to every grandchild when they got their letter so believe me, that is a lot. Basically my family is huge so I will go slowly. Nana Molly and Grandad Arthur had 7 children called Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Bill married Fleur Delacour and has 3 children. Victoire is the oldest (she is going into her 7th year) then, Dominique, or Dom as she prefers, is in the middle (going into her 5th year) and lastly, Louis is the youngest (going into his 3rd year.) Charlie hasn't got married or had children but he has a girlfriend in Romania. Percy married Audrey something (I can't remember her maiden name) and had 2 children. Molly is oldest and going into her 5th year with Dom, and Lucy is youngest and going into her 4th year. Uncle Fred died in the war and every year on May 2nd we go to a memorial service. His twin George married Angelina Johnson and had 2 children. Roxanne who is going into her 4th year and Fred who is one of the worst trouble makers ever and is going into his 2nd year. Dad (Ron) married Mom and had me and Hugo who is 9. Ginny married Harry Potter and had 3 children. James, who is the eldest and Fred's partner in crime (he is also going into his 2nd year), then Albus is in the middle and going into 1st year with me and Lily, the youngest who is 9, the same as Hugo. Every single one of my cousins has something they are recognised for. Victoire is pretty, has taste in fashion and is good at gymnastics as she has competed in Muggle and Magical competitions where she has came first in every one. Dom is the best at photography and her bedroom walls are covered in photos of family, friends, outdoor scenes and loads of other stuff she has taken. Louis is a player so he has had loads of girlfriends. Molly is a writer and she writes stories about our adventures and the Burrow and has a good imagination. Lucy loved to do ballet, is pretty and she's so thin! Roxanne is artistic and doesn't care what people think of her because she's loud, creative and fun-loving. Fred is a replica of Uncle Fred and is known for his pranks. James is like Fred's twin as you can't split them up and they do everything together. Albus is kind and is the best seeker in the family (even better than Uncle Harry!) Lily is young, adorable and everyone just loves her. Then there's me. No one really looks at me next to my cousins. Out of all my cousins, I'm closest to Dom because she says that she feels the same way. I can understand that because everyone loves Vic and see Dom as Vic's little sister, not just Dominique Weasley. Albus is my second favourite cousin because he's my age and we spend a lot of time together. I love my cousins but sometimes I feel left out and over-looked. Once I go to Hogwarts, I'll show everyone the real Rose Weasley! I'm going to bed now.

Love Rose. Xoxo

9th August 2017

Dear Diary,

Today was alright but a bit boring. Aunt Ginny, Mom, Albus, James, Lily, Hugo and I went into Diagon Alley to get school stuff and I got my wand! It is 9" made of holly and has a dragon heart string core. Mr Ollivander said,

'Hmmm... This is very powerful and can accomplish many things. Good for defensive and attacking spells, Transfiguration and Charms.' I was literally skipping down Diagon Alley when we got out. After that, we got school books and stuff, then had an ice cream from Fortescues. When Florean died, his nephew Fillip took over and now runs the place. Then, we went to Uncle George's joke shop and had a look around whilst James and Fred talked to Uncle George about something in quite voices. Aunt Ginny was constantly looking over at them to see if they were doing anything wrong. We looked in some other shops and then went to the Burrow. Vic, Dom and Louis were there as well so Dom and I went upstairs and talked about what Hogwarts was like. We were up there for ages bit the time went quickly and I had to go home. Dad was at work and we were all bored so Mom said that we could make cookies the muggle way! It was so fascinating! Who knew that muggles had such fun when making food, usually Mom swishes her wand and everything is made. Nothing else happened today. I've got to go now.

Bye!

Love Rose. Xoxo

19th August 2017

Dear Diary,

I'm so sorry that I haven't wrote for ages. I have been quite busy recently. Mom taught me a couple of spells so that I had a brief knowledge of Charms and Transfiguration. I know how to turn a match to a needle and how to levitate things. I'm so excited! When I get to Hogwarts, I'm going to be in Gryffindor just like all of my family and I'll share a dorm with my best friends so we will stay up all night talking to each other like Dom and her friends do. The Slytherins won't come near me because I have perfected the Bat-Bogey hex ( thanks to Aunt Ginny) and the Stinging jinx. When I'm in 5th year, I will be a prefect then Head Girl with Al as Head Boy. I will play Quidditch and be Quidditch captain in 5th or 6th year. I will get the top scores on every test but still study hard and do all of my homework on time. I will play pranks with Fred and James on the Slytherins and when we're older, we will sneak into Hogsmeade with our friends. Hogwarts is going to be great!

I'm sorry this entry is short.

Love Rose. Xoxo

1st September 2017

Dear Diary,

I'm writing this in my dorm. All of the other girls have gone to sleep but I can't sleep because I'm dreading tomorrow. I really need to start writing more in here as it has been a month since I got you, and this is my 4th entry. This morning was hectic! Mom woke me up at half past 8 and I was rushing about the house to see if I had forgot anything. Dad and Hugo woke up at 10 and I was panicking thinking we were going to be late. Luckily, we left the house at twenty past 10. Unluckily, Dad was driving.

'Ron! We have kids in the car, don't use that language!' was all we could hear all the way through the journey. Hugo was giggling and I was impatient and kept looking at my watch. Finally, we got there at ten to 11 and we rushed through the platform and found Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny , James, Albus and Lily. As soon as we got through the barrier, people started staring at us, even parents, with open mouth and whispered amongst themselves. I went straight over to Al and started talking to them whilst our parents were talking to each other. He turned to us and said, specifically to me,

'If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure.' The thing with my dad is that he isn't very good with understanding other people's feeling because I started panicking. Al was the same next to me. I tried to forgot about it because I was going to be in Gryffindor. Dad looked over his shoulder and saw the Malfoys. He still hated them even though Draco had gone over to the right side during the war. Then, Dad turned to me,

'Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains.' I rolled my eyes. Typical Dad. I was lost in my own thoughts then I realise we had to board the train. I jumped on and waited for Al. He came on and looked better than he did before. We sat in the Weasley-Potter-Scamander compartment. Oh, I forgot to say about that! Every year, every Weasley, Potter and Scamander sat in a compartment and we had some family time where all of the family re-assures us that we're going to be fine then we sit talking or play Exploding Snap. It is quite a squeeze having Al, James, Fred, Roxy, Luce, Molly, Louis, Dom, Vic, Lorc, Ly and I in one compartment but we manage. Lorc and Ly are twins in Louis' year and there Mom is a family friend so they come around a lot. It was really loud in the compartment but somehow, I fell asleep. Al woke me up when we were there and he looked like he was going to be sick so I took his hand, squeezed it and smiled at him. He smiled back and we walked over to Hagrid who was calling the first years. He told us to get in the boats, 4 to a boat and in mine was Al, Alice Longbottom (another family friend) and a boy who told us was called Percy Wood. Hogwarts from the lake looks beautiful. The moonlight makes it particularly effective but even after 7 years, I will probably still think it's beautiful. We got of the boat and was lead to outside the Great Hall by Uncle Nev. Uncle Nev visits us a lot with Alice and Frank but they mainly sit next to him quietly and don't talk to us. Al and I walked next to him and said hi. He had to go into the Great Hall and told us all to wait where we were. When he had gone, a boy and girl had pushed past me and stood in front of me.

'Gosh another Weasley! I bet this one will be in Gryffindor.' The boy said. He said Weasley and Gryffindor as though talking about dragon dung.

'Yes, I am a Weasley and I hope to be in Gryffindor, thank you very much.' I told him.

'My name is Seth Zabini and this is my twin sister Lacie.' He told me.

'I would say pleasure to meet you but it wasn't.' I explained. Seth scowled at me and walked away. Lacie stood where she was and apologised.

'I'm sorry about my brother, he's just... A boy, you know?'

'Oh yeah. Most boys are stupid.' I laughed. Uncle Nev came back out and led us into the Great Hall and called out everyone's names. I stood there whilst all the other first years got sorted. Al got into Gryffindor obviously. All of my other cousins were waiting for me to get sorted into Gryffindor too. My name was called and I sat on the chair. Little did my cousins know that after I had been sorted, they would give me the evilest glares ever. That they would hate me forever because of one word. One word that split me from my family. One word that changed my life. That word was,

'SLYTHERIN!'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-4 YEARS LATER- (5th year)

1st September 2021

Dear Diary,

My parents are the most annoying people in the whole world. My dad is making an effort to talk to me and my mom won't shut up. It is all because I'm in Slytherin. Luckily I'm at school now, in my dorm. Lacie, Lyra, Tori and I have been talking about our holidays. They're so lucky. Lacie went to Tenerife with her brother Seth and her parents (Blaise and Daphne Zabini) like they did every year. Lyra went to Portugal with her parents (Theodore and Tracey Nott) this year but every year they to somewhere different. Tori went to Paris with her parents (Sarah and John de Vere) like they did every year. Lacie, Lyra and Tori have been my girl best friends since first year. Seth Zabini and Scorpius Malfoy have been my boy best friends first year as well. We all hang out together, study together and eat together. My cousins have blanked me since first year when I got sorted into Slytherin. The only cousin who actually likes me is Dom but she has graduated from Hogwarts and is now a professional photographer. James, Fred, Albus and Louis all hate me and play pranks on the Slytherin's in my year. Today in the Welcoming Feast, they made all of the Slytherin's hair red with gold highlights and luckily, I knew the counter curse and turned everyone's hair back to normal. Then I charmed all of the Gryffindor's hair green with silver highlights. They didn't know the counter curse to it and had to sit through it all night. It wears off in the morning though. Headmistress McGonagall didn't look pleased but didn't take any points away because her precious lions had started it. There was a new DADA teacher for this year and I already dislike him. Do you know why? My Uncle Harry had took a year off being Head Auror and decided to teach us. He didn't tell any of the family though, only Aunt Ginny. All of my cousins looked delighted but I won't be able to stand him. When McGonagall introduced him to everyone, he smiled at all of Gryffindor and then looked Slytherin and gave me a small smile. I was shocked. Seth looked at me and asked me if I knew about him coming. I shook my head. Why, of all the years to come, he chose my OWL year. Now I have to pay attention to him! I'm going to bed now.

Night!

Love Rose. Xoxo

2nd September 2021

Dear Diary,

Today has been so tiring!This morning, one of the Slytherin first years got a Howler off her parents for being in Slytherin. I remember when my Dad sent me a Howler as well for the same reasons. The little girl was crying whilst her friend comforted her. I stopped eating my breakfast, walked over to her and sat next to her.

'Hi, my name is Rose Weasly, what's yours?' I asked.

'My name is Lisa Corner,' she told me.

'Listen, when I was in first year, my Dad sent me a Howler as well for being in Slytherin because, you probably know, all Weasley's are in Gryffindor. He told me that I was a disgrace to the Weasley name and that I was a slimy snake. Do you know what I did? I sent him a Howler back saying that I was his daughter and he should be supportive. He wouldn't talk to me in the holidays and my family hardly talked to me but I've got the best friends here and I don't worry about it because I'm happy with my friends and you will make some good friends in Slytherin. We're not all bad.' Lisa had stopped crying by the end of it and smiled.

'Thanks. I've got Elisia here and she's a good friend. I hope I enjoy myself here.'

'You will. If you need any more help, with school, friends or family, come to me ok? I'm sure everything will be ok. I'll be a shoulder to cry on or a big sister if you want me to.'

'Thanks Rose. My own sister hasn't talked to me yet.' I told her that she should either go and talk to her sister or ignore her. I had to go then because Lacie was calling me over. When I turned around, McGonagall was behind me smiling.

'That was a very nice thing you did then Miss Weasley. 10 points to Slytherin.' Then she went to sit at the staff table. After breakfast, we had DADA with the Gryffindor's and Uncle Harry. I sat in my usual seat next to Lyra and got my quill, parchment and textbook out. Uncle Harry walked in and told us to put everything away and we only needed our wands. Alice Longbottom asked,

'What are we doing today, sir?' Uncle Harry replied,

'Well today we are going to be duelling,' he carried on but I didn't listen and whispered to Lyra and Tori that I hoped I got either Longbottom or Albus.

'Rose, would you like to be joining me in a duel since you were talking?' All of the Gryffindor's looked happy and so did I. I jumped up and we bowed to each other and started. We circled each other and I started.

'Expelliarmus!'

'Protego! Stupefy!' I dodged his spell and sent a tickling jinx at him. He sent a dancing

spell. Then, I decided that I would just block all of his spells and after a couple, I would send a Stupefy at him. He kept sending lots of hexes and jinxes at me which I blocked easily. After a few, I sent a Stupefy at him and it worked! He was surprised and forgot to block it. He went soaring backwards then stood up.

'Well done Rose. 5 points to Slytherin. Sit down.' I could tell he was angry at me. He beat Voldemort and Death Eaters but couldn't beat a 15 year old girl. Pathetic. I sat next to Scorpius and he said,

'Well done. He beat Voldemort and Death Eaters but couldn't beat a teenager. Terrible.' I smiled at him. We always thought the same things. Uncle Harry was talking to us and told us to practice Stupefy. I paired up with Scorp. Longbottom paired up with Albus. We just sent hexes at each other but blocked them. One of my hexes 'accidently' hit Longbottom who was next to Scorpius. Her teeth were growing rapidly and all of the Slytherins laughed. Albus shrunk them back to the original size and scowled at me. I just smiled at him and he sent the bat-bogey hex to me but I blocked it with a simple swish of my wand. During the holidays, I learnt to do non-verbal magic because Nana Molly was doing magic and the Ministry only know where someone is doing magic not who. Non-verbally, I sent him a hex to make his head grow bigger. He didn't know what I was sending and panicked so it hit him. His head grew abnormally large and I laughed. Longbottom and her friends Piper Thomas and Scarlett Bones were trying to send hexes and jinxes at my back but Lyra and Lacie had my back. Percy Wood and Lewis Bailey (a Gryffindor muggle-born) were helping Albus so Scorpius took Wood and Seth took Bailey. In the end, Albus had a massive head, boils on his face and had no wand. I smiled victoriously but then Uncle Harry had to stop us.

'Everyone stop firing spells! I am appalled at all of you for having your own little battle! 20 points off each house. Everyone who has been hit come over to me and I will fix you. Class dismissed.' Longbottom came over to me and hissed at me,

'Why the hell did you start that and start duelling Al?'

'Awww is poor ickle Longbottom worried about her ickle boyfriend?' I asked her. Albus and Longbottom started dating at the end of last year and in the holidays, he met up with her a lot and bought her to the Burrow. She glared at me.

'You haven't answered my question. Why in the world did you start duelling? He's your you even care about your family?' That made me lose my temper. I stopped walking down the hallway and turned to face her.

'Why should I care about them if they don't care about me. You wouldn't know what it is like to have a family who hates you. And my cousin? Some cousin he's been to me! He blanked me through first year and before that we were best friends. Did you know how that made me feel? Ever since then, all he's done is say nasty things to me and insult me! The only family I have is my friends because all of my family hates me!' I started by talking slowly and quietly but by the end of my rant, I was shouting and everyone was looking at me. Albus, Uncle Harry and everyone had come outside to see what the commotion was. Albus was open-mouthed and Uncle Harry looked shocked. I just kept walking down the corridor to Transfiguration. Even though she was headmistress, McGonagall still taught Transfiguration. I took notes, everyone stared at me through the class. Lunch was boring, everyone stared at me and whispered. I took notes in Charms and fewer people stared at me. In Potions with the Gryffindor's, we had to make a Draught of Peace with a partner. Scorpius and I always work together because we're both pretty good at Potions. When I went to get the ingredients, Albus came in as well.

'Look Rose, I'm sor-.' He started.

'No Albus, you've hated me for 4 years now, don't stop now because of what I've said.' I hissed at him. I seem to be hissing a lot now. Slytherin is really rubbing off on me. I went back to Scorp and we made the potion perfectly so Professor Slughorn gave us 10 points each which makes up for the points we lost in DADA. Slughorn loves Scorp and I and invites us to his Slug Club parties but I schedule Quidditch practices whenever his parties are. I forgot to mention that I'm Quidditch captain since last year and Scorp is deputy. After Potions, I went to the library with Tori and on the way, I bumped into someone. It was James and Fred. They scowled at me and I kept walking but James said,

'I heard about your little rant to Alice. That was some pretty mean stuff you said about our family. Hardly any of it is true. Al only blanked you because you never talked to him and ignored him. You ignore all of the family. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are in pieces. They are trying to get you to talk to them but all you do is stay in your room and at the Burrow, you keep yourself away from everyone. Your friends will ditch you eventually, probably Malfoy will first so don't come to us when you have no-one.'

'Oh, so it's my fault is it? All of you blanked me first and I tried talking to you but I gave up when I heard my parents and all of my Aunts and Uncles gossiping about me saying how I'm going to turn into a Dark Wizard because I'm in Slytherin!' When i was in first year and I went home for Christmas, they were all sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow and were talking about me. They said horrible things and I cried myself to sleep that night. It was on Christmas. 'And my mom is talking to me about little things whereas my dad won't even look at me! Also, how dare you talk about my friends like that! My friends are the closest thing to family I've got. You don't know what you're talking about.' I stormed off after that with Tori. We headed back to the Slytherin common room. Lacie, Lyra, Scorp and Seth were sitting in a corner so we joined them.

'Are you alright Rose?' asked Seth. Seth was one of my best friends even though we didn't have a good start.

'Yes except for the fact that James is blaming me for the whole family hating me.' I replied.

'What? That's ridiculous and you know it Rose so ignore him.' said Lyra.

'I know. I have to stop letting my family get to me.' Just then Lisa (the first year from this morning) walked in crying. She looked around, found me and came over.

'Lisa, what's wrong?' I asked whilst she sat next to me crying into my shoulder.

'My s-s-sister h-h-h-hates me!' she told me crying.

'Shhhh. Why, what did she say?'

'Sh-sh-she said th-that she d-didn't want to b-be seen with a s-snake and that I w-w-wasn't a part of the f-f-family anymore!' Wow. It wasn't just me having family problems. I was angry at the fact that Lisa, a sweet girl, loved her family and wanted to be with them but they hated her because of being in a house! She couldn't help it!

'Ok, guys this is Lisa and her family is like mine. I'm going to McGonagall, will you stay with her?' I said.

'Well yeah obviously. Come here Lisa.' Scorp told her. I walked to McGonagall's office but the statue told me she was in the staff room so I went there and knocked on the door. Uncle Harry opened it.

'Hey Rose.' he said.

'Hi. I need to see Headmistress McGonagall.' He let me in. It was nice in there. It was a kitchen with white desktops and had cupboards and a muggle kettle on the side.

'Hello Miss Weasley, what did you want to talk about? Do you need to talk on private?'

'No, I don't really care who hears this,' I started,' well you see, a first hear called Lisa Corner in Slytherin was crying, I think you heard the conversation?' I asked her. When she nodded I continued.

'Well she has just came into the common room crying because her sister told her that she was not part of the family because she was in Slytherin. I comforted her but I was angry at how people could hate a little girl who was placed in Slytherin because she didn't ask for it. Therefore, I would like to talk to everyone this evening at dinner making them aware that us Slytherin's aren't all bad and that family is important and people shouldn't just abandon their family.' All the teachers were looking at me sadly.

'Yes I think that is a great idea. I will get everyone quiet after they have eaten and then you can come up to talk to everyone.' McGonagall told me. I nodded, thanked her and left. Dinner was in ten minutes so I went down to the Great Hall. My friends and I arrive to the Great Hall early ever since we were all late in first year and everyone was staring at us. I met them with Lisa and her friend Elisia. Lisa smiled at me and I gave her a thumbs up. Once everyone was in, I turned to Scorp.

'You were great with Lisa. Thank you.'

'Yeah we all got to know each other when you were gone and now she's like our little sister as well.' I smiled at that.

'Gosh I'm so tired and I've got to do my Transfiguration essay.' McGonagall started to stand up so I knew I was getting up in a second.

'Now, can everyone settle down please. Miss Weasley would like to say a few words.'

I stood up and took a breath.

'Hi everyone. I'm Rose if you didn't know me. Now, today has been very tiring for me because of one reason, family issues. Just this morning, a Slytherin first year was crying because she received a Howler from her parents for being in Slytherin. I went to comfort her because I can relate to this situation. This afternoon, she came to me again because her sister told her she wasn't part of the family because she was in this house. I find this simply appalling! After the war, Slytherin wasn't full of dark wizards because they had all been killed or arrested. Slytherin is not a bad house to be in and families should not be splitting up because of being in a house. It shouldn't matter what house you're in, families should love you anyways. You don't choose to be in a house and it's not anyones fault. I hope that you are all aware of how stupid this whole matter is. We should bring together the houses! Now, I'm done talking, is there anything you would like to say, Headmistress McGonagall?' I asked.

'Yes, I would like to say that this is completely right. Severus Snape was in Slytherin and he was one of our war hero's so I suggest that the houses unite and form friendships. Goodnight.' Whilst everyone was going out, Lisa came up to me and hugged me.

'Thank you so much for doing that Rose.'

'No problem kiddo.' I replied.

We all went back to our common room and did our Transfiguration essay then went to bed. I'm now extremely tired and will probably regret writing this in the morning.

Goodnight.

Love Rose. Xoxo

A/N I don't own anything except for some of the characters. This story is AU because I don't think Harry became a teacher.

I hope you like the rest of the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

5th September 2021

Dear Diary,

It's the first weekend back and I'm already exhausted. I get that we have OWLs later in the year, but do the teachers realise we need sleep! Lyra, Scorp, Tori and I are the ones who work hard in the library when doing our homework whereas Lacie and Seth do theirs at breakfast. So far we have had to do two Transfiguration essays (two rolls of parchment EACH), one Charms essay (one and a half rolls of parchment), two Potions essays (two rolls of parchment EACH) and one DADA essays (only one roll of parchment) but I've had to practise the DADA spell. We were doing the Patronus charm in the lesson and the best I could do was a wisp of white smoke. Uncle Harry said that it was advanced magic and he didn't expect anyone to get a corporeal patronus but then Longbottom just had to say,

'But you did at the age of 13 and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger did at the age of 15.'

'It's Hermione Weasley , Luna Scamander did, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Potter, Fred and George Weasley and all of the others in Dumbledore's Army.' I told her. She scowled at me and looked back at Uncle Harry.

'Yes Rose is quite right but that was only after weeks and weeks of practise. Now can anyone tell me what the shape of a corporeal patronus is?' I put my hand up and answered,

'Each one is unique to the one who conjures it.'

'Correct. 5 points to Slytherin. What does the Patronus charm do?' Albus put his hand up and said,

'It fights off Dementors.'

'And it can be used to send messages like in the Second Wizarding War.' I added.

'5 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin. What does it mean if you have the same or matching Patronuses?' No one knew except for me so I put my hand up and answered,

'It means that the two people casting them are soul mates or one of them loves the other for example James and Lily Potter had matching Patronuses because James had a stag and Lily had a doe but Severus Snape loved Lily Potter so he had a doe as well.' Uncle Harry looked impressed. Honestly, I'm not a Ravenclaw but I do study a lot.

'10 points to Slytherin. Now could you please practise the Patronus Charm in pairs.' The only people in the class that could get a wisp of smoke were me, Scorp, Albus, Longbottom and one of her friends Piper Thomas. Today was quite warm and it was Saturday so Scorp and I sat by the Black Lake asking each other questions. We do it all the time when we're bored.

'What's your favourite colour?' I asked him.

'Blue, what about yours?'

'I like emerald green. Do you ever wish you had siblings?'

'Maybe a little sister sometimes. What's your favourite book?'

'No! Don't ask me that! I love all my books I can't pick a favourite like if you had children you wouldn't pick a favourite.' Then I saw Albus, Longbottom, Wood and Thomas walk out and sit by a bush. I whispered to Scorp,

'Do you want to spy on the Gryffindorks from behind that bush.' He nodded and we walked there without being spotted. Longbottom was talking to Albus.

'Your family are really nice but are you sure that they will let me stay over at Christmas?'

'Yes of course. They let James' girlfriend over so you will definitely be allowed.' he replied then they snogged. Yuck. Scorp was thinking the same thing and pulled a face. James' girlfriend was my Amelie Chase. She was in Hufflepuff and was horrible to everyone but especially rude towards our family. Luckily, Wood snapped them out of their snogging.

'Guys, Piper and I would not like to see that. So what do you do at Christmas?'

'Well we all go over to the Burrow and-'

'Wait do you mean all of your family? Like Rose Weasley as well?' Longbottom interrupted. I rolled my eyes.

'Yeah even her but don't worry she just sits in the corner talking to Dom,' Albus continued,' so we stay there on Christmas Eve, all the girls in one room and the boys in another-,'

' So you mean I have to sleep in a room with Rose Weasley?' Longbottom asked looking worried. Ha. I smiled about what I could do to her in her sleep.

'Yes, but she won't do anything otherwise Uncle Ron will go mental, probably ground her and stop her from writing to her snake friends. Anyways, we wake up at half five in the morning then go downstairs, have hot chocolate and open our presents. We mess around with our presents until 9 then we play Quidditch with our Aunts and Uncles until two which is when we have that, we can do anything we want but we usually just gossip about whatever drama happens with Rose and Uncle Ron whilst eating.' Thinking about it now, maybe I should walk in on them this year.

'That sounds fun but what if I'm on a team with Rose in Quidditch? She'll probably push me off my broom!' Now that's an idea...

'You won't be. You're in Team 3 with me and she's in Team 2. Unfortunately, Team 2 has won for the last five years. Last Christmas she caught the Snitch twelve times.' he said gritting his teeth. Too right I did. I loved seeing the look on Albus' face when I caught it for the twelfth time.

'But don't you catch the Snitch once and it ends the game?'

'Well yeah but whenever we did that either Rose or my dad caught it in the first minute so, we decided that if the Snitch was caught, we would release it again and keep doing it until we've played for 20 minutes but we have a 5 minute break in between.' he told her.

'Right. How do you stand Rose? She winds me up so much ' Longbottom was one person who was easy to wind up so it's fun.

'Well, Rose and I were best friends before Hogwarts so we know each other very well and usually if she has a face that she does when she's in the mood to wind someone up. I avoid her when she has her I'm-in-the-mood-to-wind-you-up face on.' That's true, my I'm-in-the-mood-to-wind-you-up face is when I smile and squint a bit.

'You said earlier that you gossip about her and your Uncle Ron's drama, what happens?' Thomas said curiously. I flinched.

'Well, last year Malfoy got her an expensive bracelet and she was wearing it during Christmas dinner so Aunt Mione asked her who she got it off and when she said Malfoy, her dad exploded and kind of shouted at her for being friends with him and ordered her to take it off. When she said no and that he was her friend, Uncle Ron told her to not speak to Malfoy again and she stormed out.' I looked at Scorp and mouthed 'sorry.'

'Wow. I didn't realise her dad was like that.' I was fed up of listening to them talk about me so I got out from behind the bush, walked over nearer to the school then walked over to them so it looked like I was coming out of school. They all turned around when they saw me.

'Hello dear cousin and Gryffindorks! Whatcha talking about?' I asked sitting next to them.

'What do you want Weasley?' said Thomas whilst scowling at me.

'That's not a very nice way to greet me, is it Thomas?'

'Seriously, what do you want Rose?' sighed Albus.

'To come and sit with you and your friends, o' dear cousin of mine.' I replied with my I'm-in-the-mood-to-wind-you-up face on.

'Could you leave?' asked Longbottom putting her hand on her hip.

'I could but I don't want to. So what were you talking about, I hear you say something about not realising her dad was like that. Who are you on about?' I asked them trying to see if they would admit they were talking about me.

'No one.' said Albus, Thomas and Wood but Longbottom said,

'You.' They all looked at her with eyes that clearly said 'why did you tell her'.

'Oh you were talking about me and my dear darling daddy.' I hissed (told you Slytherin was rubbing off on me.)

'Well, we um was talking about last Christmas.' Albus said.

'When I kicked poor ickle Albus' butt at Quidditch. You know when I caught the Snitch twelve times. Too bad, this year we're going to win again and have a super, splendid celebration.' I told him.

'Nope, we were talking about your little argument with your, what did you call him, oh yeah, your dear darling daddy.' Longbottom said sweetly, smiling at me.

'Oh that! Yeah well, it happens every year so I'm used to it. Last year he was just angry because they came last in Quidditch.' I told her. That was so true. He kept glaring at me when we were told that we came first and he came last.

'So what are you still doing here?' Wood asked me.

'Talking.' I replied simply.

'Can you go?' He said.

'Why would I do that?' I asked him smiling.

'Because if you don't go then I'll get my dad.' Longbottom said.

'And what would you tell him? That I sat down and talked to you? How very mean of me.' I said sarcastically.

'Rose, just go.' Albus said sighing.

'Since you didn't use your manners, I'm staying.'

'Would you go please?' He said emphasising the please. Leo Varmant, a Ravenclaw in the same year as us, started walking over with his friends Clyde Wright and Oscar Logan. He had been following me last year trying to get me to date him. I groaned and the Gryffindorks turned around to see them. Longbottom smiled.

'Hey Rose.' Leo said putting his hand through his hair when he reached us.

'Hey Leo.' I replied in a bored tone.

'You know I think you should date me. We'll be perfect for each other, you know.' he said smiling at me.

'No, I don't know. The only thing that I know is that if you don't get away from me in the next ten seconds, you're going to be hexed.' I told him. He looked scared but Longbottom said,

'No, please stay we'd love to talk to you, right Piper?' I scowled at her.

'Wait until Christmas Longbottom.' She looked scared and I shouted to Scorp that he could come out now so he got out from behind the bus and walked over. I asked for a piggyback so he crouched down and I jumped on his back. The Gryffindorks realised that he was spying on us whilst, I was screaming 'Weeeeeeeeeee!' Everyone looked at us weirdly but Scorp kept going and we looked like complete lunatics. When we got to the common room, Lacie grabbed my arm and pulled me into the dorm. Katherine Avery was in there. She is our other dorm mate but she spends most of her time with her boyfriend Edward Flint who is another fifth year Slytherin. Lacie kicked her out saying that she had to talk to me urgently.

'So, would you like to tell me why you pulled me into the dormitory?' I asked.

'Josh Flynn, that fit Ravenclaw in our year, asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him in two weeks!' she squealed.

'Oh my Merlin! When?'

'Just! He came over to me in the library and said that he liked me and asked me to Hogsmeade and I said yes!'

'Wait, you were in the library?' I asked, hardly believing that Lacie would go in the library.

'I was doing my Transfiguration essay and got stuck. Since you weren't around, I went to the library where Josh was!'

'Awww! You're so lucky, Varmant asked me and I said no so, I'm guessing that if you're going with Josh, Lyra is probably going with Seth and Tori is going with her boyfriend that means I'm going with Scorp like usual.' Lyra and Seth have been dating since third year and Tori was dating James Hew, another fifth year Slytherin. When I told her, I didn't sound upset, I like going to Hogsmeade with Scorp, but Lacie started looking excited and squealed,

'I'm going to get you a date then!' I knew from that moment on that I would die. All the boys in the school who aren't in Slytherin, with the exception of Leo Varmant, think I'm a bitch. I don't mind though.

'Can we do it tomorrow?' I moaned. She huffed and said ok. The rest of the day we just played exploding snap and Wizards Chess which, I am a genius at so, I won every game. I'm going to bed now.

Night!

Love Rose. Xoxo

6th September 2021

Dear Diary,

Sadly, Lacie remembered we were boy hunting today.

'Can't we at least bring Lyra?' Lyra hates all boys who aren't Slytherin so at least we can suffer together. Lacie's eyes lit up.

'Yay! Oh and we can bring Tori too! This will be a girly day!' We went out and got Lyra and Tori then went out to the Black Lake. It was still warm out so lots of people were out enjoying the sun. We sat at the edge of the Black Lake and watched people go past. Tori and Lacie were talking to each other about who I should go with whilst Lyra and I lay down on the grass talking about how much we hated being there. The Gryffindorks were out again and they came over to us.

'Hello Albus, Longbottom, Thomas and Wood! What can I do for you?' I said enthusiastically. They all scowled at me.

'How was your spying yesterday?' Longbottom asked me unpolitely.

'Pretty good actually. Have you come to spy on us? I know a spell that could help you!' I replied and made her ears larger. Longbottom scream attracting the attention of nearly everyone out there. Lyra, Lacie and Tori had there wands out quickly but so did the Gryffindorks. We started firing spells at each other. I was duelling against Longbottom, Lyra against Thomas, Tori against Wood and Lacie against Albus. I wasn't really concentrating on them though because, I hate to admit it but, Longbottom was quite fast. She was fast at firing first year spells though so, I had the advantage because I am fast and have quite a good knowledge of spells. We duelled for a bit then she cast a protective charm around her and shouted,

'Magna aranea!' The end of her wand exploded and a giant spider came out the end. I don't mean a daddy long legs spider, I mean a spider that's 24 inches tall and 12 inches wide. Just like my dad, I was super scared of spiders so, I screamed really loudly and walked backwards but the spider walked towards me. I got to the edge of the Black Lake and didn't know what to do. I couldn't swim but the spider kept walking forward. Unfortunately, Longbottom made that decision for me when she blasted me backwards. I fell into the lake and everyone came over to watch, even the Gryffindorks and my friends had stopped their duels to come and see me. I kept going under the water and splashing around hoping that someone would come in to get me. The water was ice cold even though it was a sunny day and it stung my skin. Suddenly, a Grindylow grabbed my leg and pulled me down. I couldn't breathe and the Grindylow was scratching me as well as pulling me down. The next thing I remember was waking up on the grass outside and coughing a lot. Madam Patil, who works with Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing, was there talking to Headmistress McGonagall. I tried to sit up but Madam Patil saw me and told me to stay lying down.

'Miss Weasley, do you remember what happened just a few minutes ago?' asked McGonagall.

'Yes, Longbottom made a massive spider appear and blasted me into the Black Lake.' I replied. I looked around and saw that Lacie, Lyra, Tori, Albus, Longbottom, Thomas and Wood were sitting next to me.

'Headmistress, it wasn't like that-' Longbottom started but McGonagall held up a hand to silence her.

'Miss Weasley, how do you feel?' asked Madam Patil.

'Headache, chest pain and really cold.' I replied. I kept coughing and it killed my chest. Lyra handed me a blanket.

'Well, that is expected as you have a chest infection from being in the water for five minutes but, I've healed your leg from the Grindylow attack. You will be fine but I suggest resting and tomorrow you can go to classes but no duelling.' Madam Patil told me. I nodded.

'You have a weeks worth of detention as well because you did start the duel. Your friends have the same and Miss Longbottom, Mr Potter, Miss Thomas and Mr Wood have three days of detention with you.' McGonagall said.

'What! Longbottom only gets three days! She almost killed me of you hadn't noticed!'

'Miss Weasley, I think we noticed and she was acting in self defence.' she replied.

'Oh yeah, making a massive spider come out of her wand and blasting me into the Black Lake was self defence.' I said sarcastically. 'I'm going back now, is that alright Madam Patil?' I asked looking at her. I knew she was on my side because I saw it in her eyes.

'Yes, just rest and don't move around a lot.' I nodded, got up and walked into school still soaked. Lacie, Lyra and Tori walked behind me.

'Oh Merlin! Rose you scared us half to death! Oh and don't worry, I slapped Longbottom hard for you.' Lyra told me. I laughed.

'Owww, I wanted to do that!' I said.

'Yeah, it was lucky that Potter wasn't there though.' Lacie said.

'Where was he? He was there wasn't he?' I asked.

'He jumped in to get you after you went under.' replied Lacie. I need to remember to thank him for that. He was the only person, except my parents, that knew I couldn't swim.

'Where did everyone else go? They didn't all just vanish, did they?'

'When McGonagall came out, she sent everyone except us to their common room.' Tori answered.

'Right. Ok. I'm freezing. Can we hurry up to the common room so I can have a , shower before lunch?' They all nodded and we ran there. That's what I love about being in the dungeons, it's close to the Great Hall and outside so we got there really quick. When we walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at me.

'Hello everyone! I'm here now! Um...' Everyone was still looking at me then I remembered something, 'Quidditch try-outs are on Saturday 10am. We need two beaters and a chaser. Ok, thanks!' I started to walk up to my dorm but then I saw Seth and Scorp come up to me.

'What the hell happened? People started coming in saying that you were in the Black Lake and pulled down by a Grindylow! Do you have any idea how scared we were!' Scorp demanded. I rolled my eyes.

'I am perfectly fine now, as you can see but I need a shower so excuse me please.' I went past him upstairs and had a nice, hot shower. After that, I dried my hair and just relaxed for the rest of the day.

I love weekends.

Love Rose. Xoxo


End file.
